


pair of frozen hands to hold

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry cuddles Lux, I would sell my soul to have Louis and Harry adopt babies together, Louis plays football, M/M, Ridiculous levels of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Lux to watch Louis play football</p>
            </blockquote>





	pair of frozen hands to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my tumblr ficlet challenge is for my sister who shares my never failing love of this trope. I accept no responsibility if you drown in the fluff. Title is from Girls by The 1975

It’s absolutely freezing on the sideline, sharp wind blowing the bitterly cold drizzle straight in their faces. Harry adjusts Lux’s beanie so it covers her face more fully, popping her fluffy earmuffs on over the top. Her cheeks are tinged pink from the cold but she’s still laughing, batting at Harry’s hands with her balled-up fists. He shifts her on to his other hip so he can pull his jacket down properly and she takes to beating on his shoulder, still giggling away to herself.

It’s not long before the players run out of the sheds, mud already splashing up onto clean socks as they warm up. Louis' running drills with a few of the boys when he spots them, and jogs over. He tickles Lux’s tummy and she squirms around in delight, and Harry hands her over immediately. Louis coos all sorts of nonsense at her, pulling ridiculous faces just to keep her laughing, and Harry’s not really paying any attention to anything besides the warmth in Lou’s eyes. He hands her back with a quick ‘Got a game to win!’ and presses a quick kiss to her forehead, reaches a hand up to tuck a stray curl into Harry’s beanie. Harry definitely doesn’t check out his bum as he runs back to join his team.

Louis has an amazing game, fully focused and driven like he always is, diving after the ball every time it comes anywhere near him, committing himself completely. He pulls off two amazing steals, and scores one of his team’s four goals in a spectacular fashion, running over to high-five Lux and Harry straight after, before he's pulled down into the mud by a pile of teammates. Lux particularly enjoyed that part, shrieking and kicking away.

The game seems to pass in no time at all and before Harry knows it, the final whistle has gone and Louis' coming towards them with arms outstretched. Harry lets Lux down and she toddle-runs over to him, stumbling a little on the soft ground. It’s the most precious thing Harry’s ever seen, watching Louis snatch her up and spin her round, covering her in mud too. Lux joins the team on their victory lap around the field, hanging on to Louis’ hand and waving up at all of the cheering fans. When they finally make it back to Harry, he fusses over the mud on her brand new jacket and Louis just tutts at him, before booping his nose with his muddy hand. Harry pretends to be annoyed but he can’t help his laughter, and Louis can’t help his answering grin. Life is pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66666351953/my-sister-wanted-larry-lux-louis-playing-football):


End file.
